Пхичит Чуланонт
а}} Пхичит Чуланонт (ピチット・チュラノン Pichitto Churanon) – тайский профессиональный фигурист из аниме ''Юри!!! на льду''. Часто поднимался на пьедестал в мировых турнирах. Внешность Пхичит – невысокий парень со смуглой кожей. У него тёмные волосы и тёмно-карие глаза. Личность Пхичит - открытый и дружелюбный парень, который с радостью заводит друзей. Например, по возращению на родину он в разговоре с Юри с радостью пригласил того к нему в гости в Бангкок.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 История В прошлом сезоне занял 3-е место в Чемпионате Четырех Континентов. Ранее был соседом по комнате и тренировочной площадке Юри Кацуки, когда тот обучался в Детройте. На данный момент Пхичит тренируется в Бангкоке.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 Сюжет left|thumb|200px|Юри разговаривает с Пхичитом Думая о своей будущей показательной программе, Юри решает набрать своему хорошему другу Пхичиту по видео-чату. В разговоре с парнем он узнает, что Пхичит вернулся в свой родной Бангкок, так как по его словам в Детройте без Юри было скучно. Они вместе вспоминают девушку из консерватории, у которой Юри просил помощи в написании его песни. По окончанию разговора Пхичит приглашает его в гости, чтобы наконец показать достопримечательности его страны.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 Phichit runs into Yuuri and Viktor at a hot pot restaurant and ends up inviting Celestino (who the two have nicknamed "Ciao Ciao") and, later on, Leo and Guang-Hong as well. He's first among the named characters to skate in the short program at the competition day. Способности Программы Shall We Skate? Он kating confidently with the "Shall We Skate?" background music, which came from a movie called King and The Skater. His technical jumps consist of triple axel, triple lutz followed by triple toe loop, and quad toe loop. He took the 4th place in overall result for short program with 44.76 score for technical elements, 42.99 score for presentation, 1.00 deductions, and total score 86.75. Shall We Skate is the theme song of King And The Skater, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe, and due to its popularity has become somewhat of a warhorse in the skating world. According to Yuuri, Phichit has wanted to skate to this music for a long time. Отношения Юри Кацуки В свое время, при обучении в Детройте Пхичит был в одной комнате с Юрием. Вместе они и тренировались и стали хорошими друзьями. В том числе Юри следит за его тренировками Пхичита по инстаграму и порой набирает ему, что узнать о новостях.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 Селестино Сиалдини Celestino is Phichit's current coach. They went along fairly well to the point that Phichit sometimes asks him to take videos of his skating and gave him the "Ciao Ciao" nickname. Си Гуанхун Стал хорошим другом для Си Гуанхуна. Именно он вдохновил последнего к активному пользованию социальных сетей. Цитаты *''"Юри, ты обязан приехать в Бангкок – я покажу тебе достопримечательности!"Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 (в разговоре с Юри Кацуки) Интересные факты thumb|180px|Краткое появление Пхичита в сюжете *Согласно опросу в соц.сетях он входит в тройку самый привлекательных фигуристов Азии. *Он активный пользователь социальных сетей, особенно при посте селфи-фото. *В Instagram он подписан, как ''phichit+chu. *Впервые в сюжете кратко Пхичит появился при просмотре видео, в котором Юри копировал произвольную программу Виктора. В это время он шел по улице Бангкока и еще раз отметил, что его друг умеет удивлять. Ссылки Навигация en:Phichit Chulanont Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Фигуристы Категория:Азия Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Требуется перевод